Alpha Omega
by Canna
Summary: To get to the Omegas...you must first get past their Alphas. [A shounen-ai story exploring many different shippings with sweet, fluffy moments just for Valentine's! Pairings consist of Dimensionshipping: Yuto x Yugo x Yuri x Yuya/ Yucest, Preyshipping: Kurosaki x Sora, Trophyshipping: Reiji x Reira, Pawnshipping: Yugo x Yuri...wait, what?]


"That will be four hundred and twenty yen." The old lady at the apple stall said as she placed three large Fuji apples into the plastic bag before holding it for the teen standing before her.

"Thank you very much." The boy smiled, ruby eyes gleaming in delight as he took the food before dropping some coins into the waiting hand.

"Have a lovely day sweetie!"

"Thank you, you too." The boy bowed, turning as he walked over to a raven haired male who could have passed as his twin if he didn't look older and a head taller.

"Such a beautiful and polite child!" The woman from the other stall commented as she walked over, eyeing at the pair of youngsters walking away. "Do they come here often, Suzuki-san?"

"Yamamoto-san, you don't know them?" The apple lady—Suzuki said in slight surprise.

"Should I?" The other asked, adjusting her glasses as she squinted at the leaving pair. "Well, one thing's for sure, you don't see a lot of youngsters in a roadside market like this. Kids these days all like hang out at those fancy malls."

"That's Yuya-chan." Suzuki nearly cooed when the raven haired male offered to take the bag from his companion, adding to the other bags of groceries he was already carrying. "He and his brothers come here a lot. I guess it's no surprise you don't know since your husband usually looks after the stall."

"Brothers?" Yamamoto squinted again. "Are they mates as well?"

"They are!" A housewife that frequents the market jumped at the chance to join in, eager to share her knowledge in the gossip. "That omega is apparently mated to all three of his alpha brothers! It was all over the news!"

"The news?" Yamamoto frowned. That didn't sound too good. "Is that child a fairy-type monsters?"

After all, only fairy type and warrior type monsters have strict policy with incest due to their similar bloodline that would cause mutation in future generations. While the darker haired boy certainly looked like he would fit in the warrior category, the younger one had the divine beauty fairies are famed for.

"No, no, you got it wrong, Yamamoto-san. Yuya-chan's brothers are celebrities!" Suzuki explained before gesturing to the taller raven. "That's one of them. Yuto-chan. He's such a gentleman."

"If only I was years younger I would definitely have him as my mate." The other lady sighed as she stared after the young man. "My son's a huge fan of the Sakakis—being also a dragon might I add." She bragged the last part, though it went ignored.

"Sakaki?" Yamamoto gasped, finally the name ringing a bell as she looked over to the boys. "I've heard of them from my grandkids! Aren't they World Champion duellists or something?"

"Yes." Suzuki nodded enthusiastically. "Yuto-chan there is one of them."

"Oh! I have to call my grandkids! They'll be delighted to hear this—!"

"No!" The two women shouted as they practically pounced onto other just to stop her from taking out her phone. "The only reason Yuya-chan come here is because they think old folks like us don't know them. If they find out that we know, they'll never come again!"

"Yeah!" The housewife quickly agreed. "We can't let them know!"

In the distance, the young pair of lovers turned around the corner, leaving the market behind them with their small smiles on their faces.

"…We already did though." Sakaki Yuya mumbled as the voices of the ladies faded into the wind. He wondered if it was a good thing that none of those elderly folks are dragon type monsters or know of their far hearing range. While it did warm his heart to see how much they care for them, they could be a little overwhelming at times. But then again, it was thanks to their secrecy that they could shop freely without worrying of being swarmed by his brothers' crazy fans.

Yuto chuckled beside him as he led his omega down the street with a hand resting on the curve of his back.

"Did you get everything you need?"

"Yes." Yuya smiled as he looked over their checklist where all items were crossed out, then to the watch on his wrist. "I wonder if Yugo is—"

"Look honey, aren't they adorable!"

Yuya would have tripped over his own feet if it weren't for the arm that slithered around his waist in time to hold him upright. He blushed deeply and peeked over his shoulder to see an elderly couple walking by and smiling in their direction. Yuto just nodded a silent greeting in which they waved back in response.

"Come on, Yuya." Yuto said softly, guiding him down the quiet street until they passed by a park. Instead of walking by it, Yuya was surprised when the raven gently pushed him in.

"Yuto?" Yuya turned to his mate in confusion when the raven suddenly ducked his head.

Yuya froze when he felt his mate nuzzling his neck. He automatically tilted his head back, exposing his neck in a submissive gesture as Yuto slowly caged the omega in his arms.

Yuya moaned, dark red hue dusting his cheeks when he felt Yuto slid his lips over his scent gland at the base of his neck. His mind began to grow hazy as he tried to figure out what was going on. Something was off with Yuto…but he couldn't get his thought straight enough to figure out what it was.

"Yuto?" Yuya gasped, not knowing when he had gotten so breathless as his head spun. He clutched onto the raven's shirt as his legs shook like a new born fawn. "Yuto, what's—?"

Yuya wasn't able to finish as pearl white teeth sank into one of the three bite marks marring the boy's porcelain skin. With a strangled yelp, the boy's body shut down as his eyes fluttered close. His body fell against the raven who gracefully scooped him into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Yuya" Yuto apologized in a light whisper as he planted a delicate kiss to the boy's forehead before those warm silver eyes hardened.

"Come out." Yuto commanded, looking over his shoulder as his eyes settled on the fence. There was a slight shuffling of leaves before a large slowly figure stepped out. When the raven's eyes landed on him, his eyes dilated in barely contained anger.

"You." Yuto glowered as the large male walked towards him with head held high in arrogance.

"It's been a long time… **Sakaki Yuto**." The other spat as his muscles rippled with each steps.

"…You were exiled from this city." Yuto growled. "Do you know the consequences of your return, Gen Ankokuji?"

"Shut up!" Ankokuji shouted as he smashed his large fist into a nearby tree. The wood creaked as though crying out in agony as the tree broke in half, sending splinters flying everywhere. With a roar, Ankokuji's skin began to darken, turning into a golden tan colour as horns sprouted from his hair.

"You!" He jabbed his finger towards the Sakakis. "Because of you, I lost everything! I'll make you all pay for what you've done!"

"What we've done?" Yuto narrowed his eyes at the boy. Even after all these years, he still wouldn't admit what he had done wrong? "You tried to force yourself on Yuya and you push the blame on us?"

"He's an omega!" Ankokuji shouted as he glared at the boy in the raven's arms, oblivious to his own surroundings. "It's omega's duty to serve alphas! That little bitch should have just submitted to me!"

Yuto's eyes flashed as he let out an inhuman howl, sending a blast of wind through the park and pushing the large boy back a couple of feet just from the sheer force.

 **"How dare you!"** Yuto growled, his voice distorted with a watery echo as his eyes glowed in platinum white light.

"You want a fight?" Ankokuji laughed as he climbed onto his feet. "Bring it! I'm stronger than I was—than what you are now! I am the disciple of Strong Ishijima!"

With a heavy punch into the ground he began to morph. His muscle mass tripped as his bone double up in size. Before long, Gen Ankokuji was no more. Standing right there before the World Champion was a Barbarian-type monster with a beast-like face.

The monster roared as he charged towards the raven with giant fists raised over his head before it came smashing down.

The moment his fists smashed into the raven's head, the ground beneath them caved in, forming a large crater from the force. Yuto, however, didn't even budge an inch. He just stood there as though he didn't even feel the attack. Ankokuji staggered back as he stared at the man, only for his eyes to drift over to the skin where his fists had come into contact with.

It was black.

The skin where his fists had connected with was dark black with a leathery looking texture. Ankokuji clenched his fist, about try another hit as light snapping sounds of bone echoed from the raven's back. The second he took a step forward, a large pair of wings tore out from the man's back, giving a powerful flap as the barbarian was blown off his feet and into a tree. Yuto threw his head back, releasing a dreadful howl that caused the sky to darken with electricity running over the underside of the clouds.

The cracks and pops of his joints could be heard throughout his body as the raven haired alpha began to morph. His limbs stretched and grew, ripping apart his clothes as his neck began to stretch out. A long, strong tail stretched out behind him, wrapping around the slumbering omega and holding it in a protective grip.

When a burst of purple lightning discharged from his body, Ankokuji had to hide behind a tree to avoid the shockwave. When he peeked out, sweats were rolling down his face at the sight of the fierce dragon now standing where Yuto once was. It howled towards the sky as lightning struck down as though responding to his voice.

Ankokuji wanted to run. He wanted to escape when the dragon began moving towards him, but he couldn't. His legs wouldn't listen. His knees were shaking so badly that if it wasn't for the tree, he would have crumbled onto the ground. There was a suffocating pressure in the air. A pressure that made every hair of his body stand up as chill gripped his heart.

It was fear.

Gen Ankokuji was completely frozen as another lightning lit the sky, making him suddenly aware of the ominous shadow looming over him…

When Yuya opened his eyes, it was like there was a fog in his head preventing his brain from functioning properly. It was exactly the same grogginess he gets from waking in the morning, so when he saw Yuto's face so close to his; he did what he does every morning.

He whined and nuzzled the raven's neck like what a child would do when they wanted attention from their parents. He only managed to catch a faint smile on the raven's lips before Yuto dipped his head down and rubbed their foreheads together affectionately.

Yuya turned his head, sighing when Yuya's tongue slithered behind his ears, leaving a trail of his scent there before finishing with a kiss to his temple.

"Morning…" Yuya mumbled as he buried his face into the raven's scent gland, nuzzling it to release the exotic fragrance that made the omega sigh in content.

"Yes, you've told me that two hours ago." Came Yuto's amused chuckle. The gears in Yuya's head finally began to turn as the younger boy try to figure out if he had heard right.

Then, it suddenly came back to him.

Ripping his face from Yuto's neck with a sharp gasp, Yuya quickly looked around, finding himself not in their beds but rather in Yuto's arms as the alpha walked down their peaceful neighbourhood, carrying both him and their groceries in his arms. The omega groaned as he buried his red face in his hand, hoping that no one had seen that embarrassing behaviour he done just now.

"W-Why…how…?" Yuya tried, but he kept choking over words before he buried his face back into Yuto's neck, deciding he was too embarrassed to speak for the remainder of their short trip.

oOo

The purple haired alpha watched from the doorway, arms crossed over his chest as his omega darted from one side of the room then back like a frantic hummingbird. "Stop fretting around, Yuya. You're giving me a headache."

"But Yuri, it's Yuto's match!" Yuya exclaimed as he fumbled around the drawers, pulling out clothes and throwing on his pendant and choker.

"Hmm…" The alpha hummed disinterestedly. "I'll be in the kitchen. Hurry up."

With that, Yuri turned and walked away, leaving the omega to gather the last of his things. He never really sees a point in going to any of his siblings. Their duels weren't like his where he takes slow pleasure and breaking his opponents both mentally and physically. No, the second youngest just charged in head first without his brain, usually resulting in putting himself in a pretty bad predicament. When he wasn't, he was too busy looking for Yuya in the audience and once finding their omegas, could not keep his eye off him—which resulted in the same disastrous result as the first. It was almost like watching a circus really. The eldest on the other hand had the brain, but was apparently too humble to do anything Yuri himself would do, finishing the duel with swift and calculated moves.

In the end, they would both win. Yugo perhaps with some struggle, but their levels of skills were obviously beyond any challengers they've faced. The only ones they might even have the slightest chance of losing against were if they duel one another. So really, Yuri didn't see any point in watching their duels. He didn't know what possessed him into agreeing…no, was a lie.

He _knew_ exactly what possessed him.

"I'm ready!" Yuya sang, sliding down spiral staircase by the rail as Yuri opened his arms to catch an armful of the happy omega.

Perhaps it wasn't **that** bad after all.

"Let's go then." He lightly scented his omega's neck before heading for the door.

Once they were out in the driveway, Yuri tilted his head back, letting the warm sunlight caress his face as his joints began to pop. He bent over as he concentrated on the muscles in his back. His scapula began to shift, making places for new, forming bones before a pair of nightmarish wings that would send many screaming stretched out from his back.

Yuya however, only stood there and marvelled the sight of those magnificent wings. As an omega, he was naturally earthbound. For the dragon race, large wings symbolize power and the ability to protect their mates. Every time Yuya gazed upon his brothers' wings, it always sent an excited jolt through his heart. It made him wonder just how was he so fortunate to have these alphas as his mates.

When Yuri held out a hand out to him, Yuya didn't hesitate to grab it. He let himself be pulled into his alpha's arms. The omega shyly looked up, admiring the bright scales covering the right side of his lover's neck and some on his cheek. Yuri held his omega tightly, securing his hold before he stretched his wings. With one powerful flap, they were in the air with wind whipping wildly around them.

Ten minutes later, Yuya found himself sitting in the front row with two empty seats by his side. His eyes searched for Yuri, wondering where the other had gone off to before looking for Yugo who apparently still haven't arrive yet.

As he sipped on his soda and looked over the stadium hopping to see Yuto soon, something entered the corner of his eyes. He turned and blinked in surprise when he found a person sitting beside him. The stranger looked young, probably eighteen or nineteen—about Yuya's own age, and he wasn't alone. Beside him, there are three more. All of them are alphas, but not _his_ alphas.

"Excuse me?" Yuya called out, gaining the group's attention. "I'm sorry, but this seat is—"

"Woah! Aren't you Sakaki Yuto?!" One of them yelled as the area around them silenced with eyes turning onto the now self-conscious omega.

"Ahm…no." Yuya replied, slowly and uncomfortably looking around at the eyes on him. I'm—"

"Are you stupid?!" The other boy snapped while shaking his friend. "He's obviously Sakaki Yugo!"

"A-are you guys sure he's not…you know…that _other_ one?" The third boy whispered hesitantly, face pale to the point where Yugo wondered if he's a fiend or a zombie-type monster.

"I'm not any of them." Yuya said quickly when he regained himself. "This seat is—"

"No way! But you totally look like them!"

"I uh—"

"Wait, I heard rumours that the Champions have one more brother! Are you him?!"

"Well, yes—?"

"No way!" All three of them shouted as the omega's mind began to spin.

"Look—" Yuya tried to speak, but was soon interrupted again by the hyper alphas.

"You're a dragon too, aren't you?"

"Are you one of the summons, or are you just a regular dragon?"

"He's a Sakaki, of course he has to be one of the summons!"

"I bet he's an XYZ dragon!"

"No way, look at him! Definitely a Synchro!"

"Maybe Fusion? That'll be totally awesome!"

"I-I'm a Pendulum!" Yuya shouted, only to gasp as he realized how he had been drawn into their conversation. He needed to get rid of them before his brothers arrive. He doubted they'll be happy to find one of their seats being taken, and by other alpha no less. "Look, it's nice to meet you all, but—"

Yuya yelped when a flash of light stun his eyes. He dropped his head into his hands, groaning at the pain prickling his eyeballs.

"Shoot, sorry, I forgot to turn the flash off! Are you alright?"

Yuya felt the last thread of his patience snapped when he realized how one of them had just taken a picture of him without his consent. "Look here—!"

He cracked his eyes open, only to yelp again. This time, he found the alpha in his brother's seat leaning into his personal space and taking a sniff of him.

"Hey…no way…you're an omega!"

"A what?!"

"Omega?!"

Yuya shifted back and clapped a hand over his neck where the other alpha had scented him. He squirmed when the others tried to lean in like moths to fire, wanting to get a whiff of him as well. "Stop—!"

"Well, well…what do we have here?" A sinister voice chuckled as all of them looked up with a mixture of different expression at the sight of a violet haired alpha standing behind their chairs. Despite the lightness in his tone, Yuri's face was anything but friendly with shadows casting over his narrowed magenta coloured eyes.

"Yuri!" Yuya's face melted in relieve while the three alphas went through a phase of confusion, recognition before finally…horror.

"D-did he just say…?"

"Sakaki…Yuri?" The alpha beside Yuya gulped.

 **"Who gave you permission to scent my omega?"** Yuri asked, his voice distorted in anger as he glared down the trio.

For the first time noticing the quietness around him, Yuya looked around and felt his jaw dropped when he saw how the audience in the area had cleared away. The crowd were watching from afar, scared off by the menacing aura rolling off his alpha in waves. Even the music had stopped and the announcer stood in the middle of the field like a dear in headlight, not daring to make a sound despite how the match should have started three minutes ago.

"W-we ah…" The alpha that had taken his brother's seat gulped as he hastily climbed onto his feet while at the same time trying to make himself look as small as possible. Yuya could almost literally see the gears in his head coming apart as he struggled to find a way to escape this dire situation.

An alpha isn't allowed to scent another mated omega. It was the same as challenging the mated omega's alpha to a duel and it seems like only now did these three younger alphas noticed the mating marks scarring the omega's neck.

"I hear my sister calling! I think I'll go—" The third alpha gasped as the other two instantly jump in to agree.

"Yeah! Me too!"

"I think I hear my mom—!"

The three stopped, completely petrified when a single wing stretched out from Yuri's back and slammed heavily into their path. The metallic chairs bended under the pressure like coke cans as the alphas gulped audibly.

"Let's have a talk, shall we?"

Before Yuya could even call out to his brother, Yuri morphed. He lost his human form in half a second, fully turning into his dragon form before he snatched the alphas with his sharp talons and shot up into the sky.

By the time Yuya looked up, they were gone. He stared at the a hole could be seen within the sheet of fluffy white clouds. Then…a faint, distant scream echoed from somewhere in the sky.

"Hey! Yuya!" Yugo's voice was loud in the quiet stadium as he ran over to the stunned omega while ripping his helmet off. "Sorry, I got stuck in traffic! I should have fly—wow, you guys picked a good spot!"

The blue haired alpha commented happily at the lack of people around them. When the music suddenly started back up, Yugo whirled around and brightened as the announcer began announcing the beginning of the championship final.

"Look, Yuya! It's about to start!" Yugo shouted, grabbing the omega's shoulders and turning him so that he was facing the battle field before shoving a large bag of caramel popcorn into his arms.

"So, where's Yuri?"

oOo

On a typical Thursday night, Sakaki Yuya found himself curled up in the couch of the living room. He hugged his legs to his chest with his chin buried in his knees with his goggles strapped over his eyes. The room was dark with the only lighting being that of the television.

The house was empty aside from the boy.

His brothers were all out.

Yugo was out on some errand.

Yuto had an interview.

Yuri was doing…well, whatever Yuri does.

The teen sighed as he brought his legs to his body even tighter. He watched the television through his goggles, so immerse in the channel that he didn't even hear the sound of the front door opening.

"Yuya?"

Yuya immediately perked up at the voice. He turned and found the youngest of his three brothers standing there. Before he could even muster a word out, the alpha was in front of him, helmets discarded onto the ground as strong arms wrapped around his body and embracing him tightly.

"It's alright…it's alright, Yuya." Yugo kept whispering those words as he pulled the boy onto his lap and began rocking them back and forth.

Yuya buried his face into the blunet's shoulder, taking a deep breath of his alpha's scent in attempt to calm down.

"Yuya, what's wrong?" Yugo asked worriedly. He slowly and carefully pulled away the goggles and stiffened when those puffy red eyes blinked up at him. The blunet felt a surge of anger rushing through his veins, which was quickly reflected on his face. He tightened his hold on the other while silently promised pain to the bastards who dared to make his omega cry.

"It was nothing…" Yuya sniffed lightly.

"It's not nothing!" Yugo shouted, only to immediately regret it when his brother flinched. The alpha hastily started crooning to the omega, trying to convey to the emotional omega that he wasn't angry…at least, not at him.

"Please, Yugo. I'm alright." Yuya mumbled, and Yugo couldn't find it in himself to ask anymore.

That was how Yugo found himself standing there, brooding at the entrance of his brother's University very next day.

While Yugo wasn't the sharpest compared to Yuto and Yuri, he had the strongest instinct. And that very instinct right now was screaming at him to protect his omega. But from what, Yugo don't know. He didn't smell another alpha on his brother nor did he see any signs of abuse. He had thought about telling Yuto and Yuri. Those two would definitely figure out what was going on faster than him, but whatever happened Yuya obviously didn't want anyone else to know. If he told the other two, he had no doubt that the omega's distress would get even worst.

So it was all up to him to protect their omega.

Whispers flowed through the air around as more and more students watched the alpha from the distance. There was squealing and gossips flying all over, but none of them dared to get close to the Champion. Not with the murderous intent flowing out of him that could even make Yuri proud.

"Hey, aren't you Yuya's brother?"

A voice suddenly called out, snapping Yugo out as he turned to see a boy of his omega's age. It took a couple of seconds before the alpha recognized the familiar face.

"You…you're Yuya's friend!" What was his name again? He remembered it was some sort of bird or something. Parrot? Duck? Canary?

"Ah! Forget it!" Yugo shook his head to clear away the jumble of words. He ran up and grabbed the spikey orange haired beta. "Have you seen Yuya? Do you know where he is?"

"Eh? Yuya?" The boy shifted, clearly uncomfortably with the closeness. "I'm pretty sure he has practical duel lessons in the fourth training room—Oi!"

Without waiting for the other to finish, Yugo was off.

An hour and half later, Yugo realized that he should probably ask for direction. Or better yet, grab that beta along. There were so many students walking about as they gazed at him with both admiration and fear from the deadly look on his face. Seriously, don't they have classes to attend? All these people are blocking his view.

"Damn it…how big is this place?" Yugo snapped before he ran off again and down the stairs. As he blindly ran, he unexpectedly caught a whiff of a familiar fragrance of strawberry and honeydew. Pushing past the crowd and ignoring the squeals, Yugo darted through the hallways before he caught a glimpse of green and crimson hair disappearing around the corner.

Smiling brightly, Yugo ran forward, about to call out to the omega (forgetting his entire purpose), when the scene he stumbled into froze him in his steps.

His mate was surrounded by four betas with a straw haired one standing before his mate. That one looked like the ring leader of the gang. His head was held high, looking snotty and so much arrogance that Yugo disliked him instantly.

"Give it back, Sawatari!" Yuya shouted as he tried to snatch back his…pendant?

Yugo's eyes dilated as when he saw the beta dangling Yuya's pendant over his head. It was the very same pendant that their late father had placed around the omega's neck when he was born. The only time Yugo ever saw his omega taking it off was when he was showering or when he was prepared to go to bed…

Yugo stilled at that thought. He thought back to yesterday, thinking hard to bring back the image before he realized how Yuya wasn't wearing the pendant. He wasn't wearing it yesterday…Yugo cursed himself, wondering how he could have been so stupid to miss that.

"I've won this fair and square." The beta, Sawatari, taunted. "You were the one that agreed to bet this on a duel."

"That was because…!" Yuya choked as he looked down with watery eyes. "You insulted my alphas…I…"

"What? I only said the truth!" Sawatari said as his cronies sniggered. "Omegas always reflect their alphas. With an omega as weak as you, it's a wonder how they became the champion! Once I become the new Pendulum champion, I'll take them all down and show the world just who is the real world's greatest duellist!"

The beta threw his head back, laughing haughtily as his companions clapped at his announcement.

"Sawatari-san, you're the man!"

"You're the best, Sawatari-san!"

"As expected of Sawatari-san!"

"So you're going to take us down, huh?" A fourth voice entered.

Yuya gasped as he whirled around, but the betas kept on going, none of them realizing how there was an extra comment.

"Of course!" Sawatari flipped his hair. "Even without my papa's influence, I'm more than qualified to—What the?!" The beta jumped when the pendant was suddenly tore out of his hand. When he looked up, he found an alpha towering over him—pendant in one hand and Sakaki Yuya wrapped in his other.

"S-Sakaki Yugo!" Sawatari shouted, instantly recognizing the older man as his cronies turned into unhealthy shades of blue.

"Sa—Sakaki Y-Yugo?" The green haired beta one gasped. "T-the Clear Wing Synchro Dragon?"

The three betas tried to back away, but a swift glare from Yugo froze them in their place. A crowd was beginning to form, whispering and taking pictures at the scene that was unfolding.

"T-that pendant belongs to me!" Sawatari shouted as he tried to snatch Yuya's pendant back, only for Yugo to hold it out of his reach like what the beta had done to the omega. "I won it fair and square!"

"I'm sorry!" Yuya broke down as he clenched onto his alpha. "He was talking bad about you guys so I thought if I win…but he wouldn't duel me unless I give him the pendant if I lose..."

"And he won?" Although the results are clear who won, Yugo wanted to hear it from his omega's mouth. There was a nagging feeling that there was something more to this. On top of that, he found it hard to believe that his Yuya would lose. All three of them—the champions of XYZ, Fusion and Synchro had personally trained the omega. There was no way the boy would lose to a snobbish jerk like this.

"I was winning…" Yuya replied, voice growing weaker with each words. "But midway through, the field suddenly changed and I fell into the water."

"Field change?" Yugo snarled as his eyes melted into a bluish glow of anger. The arm holding the omega morphed, fingers forming into claws as his skin began to melt into silver and blue armour-like scales. Yugo had to use the last bit of his restrain not to fully transform into a dragon and crush these idiots under his tail. "Changing the field in the middle of a duel is against the rule!"

"S-so?" Sawatari stuttered. "It wasn't an official match and that omega didn't say you can't change the field midway, so it's not against the rule!"

 **"You call yourself a duellist?!"** Yugo howled as a blast of wind burst from him, pushing the beta and the gathering crowd back.

"I-in any case, I won!" Sawatari said once he regained his balance. "That pendant belongs to me, the great Sawatari!"

"Then I challenge you to a duel!" The Synchro champion growled as he held out his omega's pendant. "Bring your lackeys along. In fact, I don't care how many people you want to bring in to help you. If I win, then this will be returned to Yuya!"

The said lackeys squeaked as they ran over to hide behind their leader like the cowards they are.

"And if **_I_ ** win?" Sawatari asked confidently, unable to believe his luck. Not only was he getting to duel with one of his (self-proclaim) sworn enemy, it was a duel he was certain he could win. After all, it's four against one.

"If you win, then I will give you my title as the Champion!"

All at once, the crowd roared. Flashes began to go off on cellphones while some students were frantically trying to make a call to report the breaking news.

"Yugo?!"

"Deal!" Sawatari shouted, his voice covering over Yuya's as a wide smirk stretched his lips.

As the sun slowly sets in the horizon, Yuya walked down the street, leaning comfortably against his alpha with his pendant dangling around his neck.

"I'm sorry, Yugo…" Yuya whispered as he slowly brushed his fingers over the cold surface of the pendant before clutching it tightly in his hand. "I shouldn't have…I…"

"I'm really happy, Yuya." Yugo suddenly said as crimson eyes looked up in surprise. "You betted dad's pendant because that's how important we are to you and how much you wanted to defend us, right?"

The alpha said, smiling brightly as he looked down at his omega. "Thank you, Yuya."

Yuya felt his face warmed as a small grin slowly lifted the corner of his lips for the first time that day. He released his pendant and gently placed a hand on of the alpha's cheek. Turning the blunet's head around, Yuya tilted his head back and placed a delicate kiss on Yugo's other cheek, just barely brushing by the alpha's lips.

"And thank you, Yugo."

Yugo halted in his steps, stunned for a few seconds before he laughed with a face portraying pure joy and perhaps even a hint of shyness as he scratched the back of his head. They just smiled at each other in bliss. Neither of them bothered to look up when two ambulances rush by them, heading towards the general direction of the omega's University.

oOo

Shiun'in Sora was many things, but most people know the sixteen years old for his cuteness that had been there through all his life. People love him. The energetic boy would always be greeted by every single person he passed by just walking down the street, even if they were strangers. His desk would be piled up with candy every morning when he arrives to class, sent by anonymous betas and alphas wanting to court him despite the fact that everyone knew he already got an alpha.

The teachers would always overlook his mistake. Whether it was coming late to class or forgetting to do his homework—or even eating sweets in the middle of a lecture, they would always turn a blind eye. Once, a teacher even comforted him and let him off a free period for forgetting to do his homework when he saw the tears brimming in those emerald eyes.

Shiun'in Sora was the perfect omega.

Or at least, that was what the general public thinks.

 **BAM**

Sora's back slammed into the wall as four tall figures towered over him.

Omegas.

If there was one thing that doesn't like Shiun'in Sora, then it was other omegas. With his reputation and the number of alphas flocking towards him like flies, it was only natural for the omega to be targeted by other omegas.

Sora looked up, not even revealing a hint of pain from the impact as he eyed the three girls and one boy. He leaned back against the wall as they stalked towards him like the predators they think they are.

This was one predicament the blue haired omega had never been in before. While he had been targeted by countless omegas of the Academy and neighbouring schools, they were teenagers like him, not omegas that are classified as adults.

Something wasn't right.

"Are you listening, you little shit?!" Sora looked up as he watched a hand came down at him.

His fingers twitched, about to intercept the attack when a sudden realization came to him.

Could it be…?

A loud smacking sound echoed into the air.

Sora's head was turned to the side, red mark staining his milk white cheek as tears began to gather within his large eyes.

"W-why are you doing this?" He asked, voice coated by a layer of what was undeniably fear. "I d-don't even know you…"

"Drop the act, omega." The blonde one hissed. "We know your little game!"

Sora only stared at the group towering over him in confusion.

"You listen here you little freak!" The redhead snapped followed by a stomp of her foot. Really, how old was she? Five? "We know you're not a Furnimal monster. You're a Death-toy, so drop that cute act; it's not going to work against us!"

"A Death-toy?" Sora flinched back, dipping his head as his bangs covered his eyes. When he looked back up, the omegas squeaked in fear. They stumbled back when a nightmarish look took over the boy's innocent face.

"You're right!" He gasped in mock surprise. "I am a Death-toy, congratulation! So? What now? Want me to give you a pat on the back?" He cackled at how the only other male omega looked close to fainting. He must be a fairy-type.

"You!" The green haired girl yelled as she forced a weak step forward in attempt to look strong. "This is how you trick everyone into loving you, isn't it?"

Sora observed the girl for a long time before reaching into his pocket. The omegas jumped back, their stance ready to fight…or escape? Whichever it was, they were on guard, prepared to find some sort of weapons being drawn out. Instead, Sora only pulled out a banana and chocolate flavoured lollipop. He tore the wrapper off and shoved the treat into his mouth.

"Trick is a nasty word." The omega hummed as he hopped onto his feet. "I've never lied to anyone about what I am. They just assumed by themselves."

"But you lead them on!" The other male accused.

"And what does that have anything to do with you? Lost your alpha to me or something?" The smirk on the Death-toy's face widened when he saw all the signs on the four that told him he had hit the nail on the head.

"You tricked Kurosaki-sama into becoming your mate!" The redhead yelled. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Then shouldn't you be ashamed of yourself too?" Sora asked as he rolled the candy around his tongue. "Four grown adults ganging up on a kid."

"Look here." The blond snapped. "We are just trying to be nice."

Sora almost wanted to roll his eyes at the lame and cliché _I'm-trying-to-be-nice_ speech. Do they not have better lines?

"Stay away from Kurosaki-sama. Break the bond and we won't expose your little secret."

"Kurosaki-sama may be nice, but he's still an alpha." The male piped in.

"A **powerful** alpha." The pink haired girl corrected, looking strangely proud for some reason. "They don't take kindly of being lied to, especially coming from their own mate."

"Are you stupid?" Sora huffed, enjoying the furious look he was getting from the overgrown bullies. "If that is all you have to say, then you're wasting my time."

As Sora turned to walk, he saw the omegas moved from the corner of his eyes. They pounced at him, forms flickering on the edge of transformation when a sharp screech rang from the sky before a strong gust of wind slammed into them and smacked their forms into the ground.

Sora looked up, a bright and cheerful expression taking over his face as he watched a large falcon descended from the sky. With another screech, the bird began to morph, feathers scattering into the air as a tall man with midnight black hair and sea-green bangs landed by his side.

"Shun!" He called out happily as he pounced onto his mate's back.

"K-Kurosaki-sama!" The omega whimpered as they fidget around like deer caught in headlight. "W-why are you…?"

"I called him here of course." Sora replied, hopping down from his mate's back before taking out a cellphone from the same pocket he reached in to get the lollipop. The phone was on, showing how there's been a call connected for minutes now.

Kurosaki Shun eyed the group before him with an unimpressed gaze. "What are you doing?" He demanded, voice rough like sand that promises pain should they try to lie.

"K-Kurosaki-sama!" The male omega yelped. "It's not what it looks like!"

"You were about to attack my **mate**." Kurosaki snarled, having heard everything through the phone. "What else does it look like?"

"It's n-not like that!" The redhead cried.

"It's him!" The blonde pointed at the boy behind the alpha. "He's not what you think he is, Kurosaki-sama! He's lying to you! He's actually a Dea—"

"You really are stupid." Sora sighed, stepping out from behind his mate's tall frame as he bit down on his lollipop, creating a loud snap that made the older omegas flinch. "Did you seriously think _Kurosaki-sama_ here would be stupid enough to mate with someone he doesn't even know?"

That caused the omegas to freeze. They glanced between the pair, confusion spreading over their faces for the first time.

"Shun knew that I'm a Death-toy right from the start." Sora cackled. "Naturally, he also knows this side of me. Anything else you'd like to add?"

"You…he…!" The male omega glanced back and forth between Sora and Kurosaki. He tried to search for even a hint of surprise on Kurosaki's face at Sora's behaviour, but there was none.

Kurosaki knew about Sora's true nature. He knew what his mate was all along.

"I—we thought…"

"You thought that he's an idiot that can't even see what type of omega he took for a mate and needed your guidance?" Sora piped in helpfully, enjoying the look of dread filling their faces.

"No! We just…we just wanted to protect you, Kurosaki-sama!"

" _Protect_ me?" Kurosaki narrowed his eyes to the green haired girl. "From **my** omega?"

"We—"

"Since when did I ever ask any of you for protection?"

That left the omegas speechless as Sora leaned against his mate and wrap his arms around the other's bicep.

"Let's go, Shun." Sora purred softly as he smiled up at his alpha. "They aren't worth it."

When Kurosaki looked down to his mate's face for the first time, he didn't display the rare warmth he would usually have. Instead, his gaze got darker and his pupils blown wide in anger. Sora blinked in surprise and froze when a hand touched his tender cheek that throbbing from the earlier slap.

"Who did this?" Kurosaki snarled as his eyes instantly locked onto the four omegas—well, three. Blondie had fainted.

"Forget them." Sora sighed in comfort as he leaned into the cool hand soothing away the burns. "I want to go home now. I really feel like cuddling, _Kurosaki-sama_."

Sora almost snickered when he saw how his mate's face scrunched up at the name.

It was a truth…mostly. Perhaps a small part of him felt pity for the four omegas. They love Kurosaki—that much was obvious. Sora wasn't one who can judge them for using underhanded methods to reach that goal. It wasn't like he was in danger the first place. He could easily beat these omegas and Kurosaki knew it. That was probably the only thing that saved them as the falcon scooped his omega into his arms.

"Get out of my sight. If I ever see you within five meters near my mate again, I'll shred you to pieces."

The beast inside Sora was cooing at the protectiveness his mate was displaying. Sora smirked. Receiving that slap was the right decision. Perhaps now that he looked so vulnerable, he could _convince_ Kurosaki to finally look past his age and move on to the final stage of their relationship.

Either way, tonight was going to be interesting.

oOo

"Nii-sama…nii-sama…"

 **"Shut up!"** A voice hollered as a crowbar smacked against the wall beside the young boy's head, causing the child to yelp and curl up against himself.

"Hey, quit that. You're scaring the brat." A woman's voice chuckled as she gestured for the large man to sit back down. "Don't worry— _Reira_ -kun was it?" She cooed, her voice was anything but sympathetic. "As long as that alpha brother of yours gives us the money, you'll see him again."

The boy tucked his head into his knees, wincing as the ropes dug into his skin.

He quivered uncontrollably as the memories of his protector filled through his mind. "Nii-sama…"

 **"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"**

"Hey! Stop it!" The woman shouted, grabbing the man before he could land a punch on the kid. "We're not going to get the money if he dies!"

"I'm just going to rough up this spoiled shit a little, not kill him!" The man spat. He pushed the woman aside before grabbing the boy's collar and hoisting him into the air.

"He's an omega! With your strength you'll break him in half!"

"Shut up, beta!" The man snarled as he turned his attention to the woman. "I'm the alpha so don't you dare tell me what—!"

"AAH!" The boy suddenly let out a high pitched scream, startling the pair as they turned. The man gasped in shock when he stared at the exact replica of himself staring back at him. Stunned, neither was prepared when the doppelganger charged forward, slamming them onto the ground before transforming back into the boy.

The child broke off into a run. Tears streamed down his eyes as he threw off the ropes that had snapped from his transformation. However, it also sliced into his flesh and tear away his skin before it broke off, drenching the boy's torso and arms completely in his own blood.

He quickly unlocked the door to the shack and stumbled out into the rain. He stopped; fear and panic clear in his eyes as he looked around the dark and unfamiliar forest. It was the growling sounds of beasts and thundering footsteps that pushed the frightened omega running for the woods.

He could hear them behind him, growling and snapping their jaws as leaves rustled with every movement they made.

"Nii-sama…nii-sama…" The boy cried that name over and over like a prayer, not even noticing he was running towards an edge before it was too late.

He didn't even have time to blink before he was plunged into the cold, murky water. The strong current pushed and tore at his body as he began to sink. He tried to move, but the wounds were so painful after the contact with water that he lost the ability to feel his arms. He screamed into the water as air bubbles rushed out of his mouth. It hurts. His lungs felt like they were on fire…it was painful…

Somebody…

Nii-sama…

 _Nii-sama…_

As the last bubble of air left his lips, the young omega realized that he was going to die. Numbness had already taken over his body as his brain began to shut down. The omega didn't know if he was beginning to hallucinate. One moment, he was certain he was going to die and the next, he suddenly plunged out of the water. A harsh impact to his chest had his body coughing out the filthy water gathered in his lungs while trying to breath in air at the same time.

He gazed up at his saviour, but his vision was completely blurred. The last thing he heard was the roaring sounds of beast before he sagged into those strong, familiar arms.

When Reira came to after that incident, the first thing he saw was a white ceiling.

The boy slowly blinked once, then twice. Although he didn't recognize the ceiling, he recognized the scent. He sniffed the air as a wave of calmness washed over him. It was his brother's scent. He could smell it from the warm sheet covering him and the pillow supporting his head.

But…where is this place?

The omega tried to move, only to let out a hoarse cry at the pain that nearly torn his body in half.

A long creaking sound echoed from somewhere in the room.

Alarmed, the boy forced his head around, ignoring the pain as wide, frightened eyes searched until they landed on a person by the doorway.

"N-nii…" Reira called out, only to choke at the dryness of his throat before the pain overwhelmed him.

"Call the doctor, now." The platinum haired alpha commanded, and it was then that Reira noticed a raven haired man dressed like a ninja standing behind his brother's tall frame. The child immediately recognized him as one of his brother's beta guards. With a small bow, the man vanished made a weird hand sign and vanished.

"Stay still, Reira." His brother spoke in a firm tone like he always does, but there was something in there…something foreign that the omega couldn't figure out. Reira watched as the tall man pulled a chair beside his bed. He didn't say anything after that. He just sat there, staring at the door until a doctor came running through with three nurses.

"I am sorry for my lateness, Reiji-sama!" The doctor quickly apologized with sweat dripping down his face. He stopped at the end of the large bed to catch his breath, but a small narrow of Reiji's eyes had him moving again. Reira lied as still as he could, following his alpha's order as these strangers began checking all over his body.

After the doctor was done, he returned to the alpha, back bend low as he flipped through the papers on his clipboard. Reira blinked as he stared at the familiar scene. Not long ago, one of his classmates looked exactly like that when she had gotten in trouble for a prank and was sent to the principal's office.

As though feeling his gaze, Reiji glanced back to the omega. Their eyes met for a mere second before the omega shy away, hiding his face back into the pillow as he inhaled the scent of his alpha. He slowly closed his eyes, knowing everything was alright now that his brother is here.

 **—BONUS—**

Omegas are alluring creatures. They are sweet, they are caring, they are innocent…and most of all, they are submissive. They are the perfect match for the natural dominant personality of alphas.

 **BAM**

Sakaki Yugo however, disagrees.

Yes, omegas are alluring and beautiful creatures…but that was about it. The rest are all bullshits. Whoever that came up with that theory obviously never met one omega in particular.

"What part of that bastard is sweet, innocent and caring?" The alpha muttered as he watched the other alpha smashed into the ground with a boot keeping his head in the dirt.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The alpha cried as rivers of blood flooded out of his crooked nose that was very much broken. Yugo highly doubt if it could even be fixed at all. "P-please forgive me!"

"Forgive you?"

Sakaki Yuri is an omega and he was anything but submissive.

"Forgiving is god's job." The omega hummed, smirking menacingly as he began to apply pressure. "My job is to send you to see god."

 **"N-NO—!"**

 **CRACK**

Yugo watched without even an ounce of sympathy as the alpha's head was bent into a painful angle. The alpha's eyes were wide open with his irises rolled back into his skull. His mouth was open with foams gushing out.

If Yuri had taken mercy on the man, time will heal those injuries. It will take a _long_ time, but it will definitely heal. However, Yuri had never taken mercy on anyone, and if it was up to Yugo, he would never make it an exception for that alpha who thought he could take the omega by force. Knowing his brother, the omega must have damaged at least the one of the four top cervical in that twist—if not _all_.

Yuri removed his foot from the alpha's head; all amusement was gone as though it never existed. His reddish cat ears were flattened in displeasure, fluffy but elegant tail swishing from side to side as the omega wiped the bottom of his boot in the grass.

Yes…not only was Sakaki Yuri an omega, he was also a very special breed.

He, like their other omega brother and mother, is a Ragdoll—one of the most _gentle_ breed of cats.

Yugo dropped his head into his hand, wondering where the genes of their parents went wrong. Their omega brother, Sakaki Yuya on the other hand, was the perfect definition of an omega. Kind, gentle, soft spoken and the alluring beauty many alphas would die for (literally). And like his specie, he was everything like a Ragdoll. Playful, love attentions—well, he supposed the omega before him could fit in that description as well, but in a completely different way.

Yuri was beautiful, yes. _Very_ beautiful. However, unlike the innocent beauty their brother has, Yuri's beauty was that of a darker and more dangerous side. The omega was breathtaking and he knows it all too well. He knew how to seduce alphas. He knew how to lure them in, control them like little marionettes before shattering them beyond repair once their uses were gone.

And it was all for just a simple reason…his entertainment.

"It's rude to stare." A seductive voice laced in amusement purred as Yugo snapped out at the feeling of the soft tail caressing his cheek and sliding under his jaw. He quickly swatted it away.

"Your fault for taking so long. That's why I said to let me handle that bastard!"

"And where would the fun be in that?" Yuri giggled before he spun around to the blunet and tilted his head to the side to show off that long, pale neck.

Yugo gulped and automatically held his breath so he wouldn't breathe in that rich scent.

"Now how about you scent me properly this time before I attract more annoying flies, _alpha_?"

Yugo tried to look away, but he couldn't. His black jaguar tail swished around restlessly as he looked around the street. While there was no one around since it was late in the night, the blunet still felt embarrass doing it. It was comment in families for the alpha to scent the omegas for protection…but Yuri somehow always made it feel more inappropriate than that.

So grabbing the omega by his shoulders, he dragged the Ragdoll into a nearby alleyway. Taking a deep breath, Yugo leaned down and began rubbing the scent glands on their neck together. Yuri held onto him, claws hooking against his shirt as he let out sinful moans that send the alpha's blood rushing down south.

Yugo unconsciously tightened his hold on the omega. The more he spread out his scent over the omega, the more he felt his possessive nature bleed through. A surge of anger slowly roused from deep within him as he thought back to that alpha Yuri had beaten up.

As his treatment got rougher and subconsciously more possessive, Yuri's moans melted into mewls. Hearing those innocent and cute sounds slipping through the omega's lips dealt a heavy damage to the alpha. Swallowing hard, Yugo quickly imagined Yuto's scowling face and immediately his excitement went down.

With one last rub against the omega's cheek, Yugo quickly pulled back. He grabbed both of Yuri's wrists, hastily scrubbing the soft skin over his scent gland before backing away completely.

"Happy now?" He muttered before he hurried back out into the street. Before he could get far though, he was tugged back by his arm. He turned, wondering what the omega was up to this time when he found the creature cuddling up against his side.

"Yeah…" Yuri sighed with a tender look that Yugo didn't think was even possible. It was a foreign expression on the sadistic cat, but as bizarre as it sounded, it fit on the Ragdoll. It fitted gorgeously. He watched as those long eyelashes slowly fluttered close, portraying that look of innocence omegas were famous for.

Yugo swallowed.

Sakaki Yuri is the omega that defied Mother Nature…and Yugo is the alpha who got screwed over.

* * *

Sakaki Yuri's fun fact: Spinal cord injury.

Damage to the vertebrae or nerves often causes permanent lasting changes to your body. Lasting damages in the first to fourth cervical vertebrae includes:

\- Paralysis in arms, hands, trunk and legs

\- Patient may not be able to breathe on his or her own, cough, or control bowel or bladder movements.

\- Ability to speak is sometimes impaired or reduced.

\- Requires complete assistance with activities of daily living, such as eating, dressing, bathing, and getting in or out of bed.

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day!

Firstly, I'm sure everyone noticed the bonus section seems really out of place with the rest of the story. That's because it is. The bonus section and the rest of the chapter are not in the same universe. Please think of it as a separate story that's just being put up here as a little extra. It's kind of an idea I thought might be interesting in a future story, so I want to see how people react to it. After that confrontation Yuri and Yugo had on the rooftop and seeing all those expressions Yuri made, I really felt like these two could make a cute couple.

That's why; please give me your opinions! If enough people enjoy the idea, I might use that bonus section and turn it into a full story. Of course, as always, I'd love to hear any comments you may have on this Valentine's special! How was it? Like? Dislike? Were there any other boy couples that would look good as alpha/omega? Please leave a review and tell me about it!

Once again, Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
